


The Dream Job

by betweentheskies



Series: The Dream Journal [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheskies/pseuds/betweentheskies
Summary: Two dreams from late summer of 2016. I think I'd make a great sixth member to the crew.
Series: The Dream Journal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026007





	The Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging this slightly stupid idea of mine. These contain no concrete plots and won't be continued (in terms of a sequential part). If somehow this jogs your brain with an idea, please credit me and send me your work, I'd love to read it!

**August 8, 2016**

I was working with the Leverage crew. I had to go undercover with Hardison into a strict, secret organization. We were going to pass out fliers for something like a union but got caught. Everyone kept questioning my identity so I had to be interrogated by the leader who also knew the woman I was supposed to be. Nate then interviewed the woman's father and fed me the answers to corroborate my story. The results (since apparently I was hooked to a lie detector) came back inconclusive since the dad was in on the job. I got to go free.

**September 1, 2016**

I was a part of the Leverage team. I was a thief so I worked with Parker and we would have little competitions to with each other to see who could steal something first. After a job, we were all hanging out on the bottom level of the building the job was in when the police came. Sophie wanted to leave, as did the rest, but Nate said to go back upstairs to where we had stolen what we were sent after. The stairs ran through multiple rooms in the building meaning we were out in the open, so Eliot and Parker had to use their aliases to distract people while the others ran through. But when we got to the correct room, Sophie revealed our true identities and got us arrested. 

For some reason, the police hid the key to all of out handcuffs and made us find it. Parker and I were handcuffed together so, of course, we got out first.


End file.
